Vulnerable
by Bad-Wolf-Girl-In-A-TARDIS
Summary: Dean and Sam encounter a god who's causing chaos, and... well, things get messy from there. Warnings: Wincest, Mpreg, Graphic Birth. I have it rated M for the swearing, wincest, birth scene, and sex...
1. Breathe

"Breathe."

A beat.

Quick shaky inhale and exhale through the nose.

"Slower. In through the nose, out through the mouth."

A beat.

Slow inhale.

A beat.

Shaky but slow exhale.

"Good. Just like that."

Again, inhale. Exhale.

"Good. You're doing great. Just keep breathing."

Inhale.

Exhale.

Pain.

"Just breathe."


	2. Naked

He wanted to say, "Shut up" or, "Get the fuck out," but he wouldn't do that. Couldn't. He knew he needed Sam to be there. He just plain needed Sam. Couldn't live without him, so there was obviously no way in hell he could do this alone.

Even if it technically was all Sam's fault.

Okay, maybe it wasn't all Sam's fault. Maybe the damn god who cursed Dean was partially to blame for the agonizing pain Dean was experiencing. But Sam is still partially at fault.

"Breathe, Dean."

"You breathe… Fuck breathing. Ah… Breathing is boring." Dean was interrupted by another stab at his abdomen.

"It's not boring. It's necessary. For survival."

"Well, I'm not feeling like I'm surviving at the moment, so I think it's fine if I don't breathe for now."

"Maybe I should have specified. Necessary for the baby, Dean."

Damn.

The baby.

Right.

"Fine."

Inhale.

Exhale.

"Good."

"Don't tell me if I'm doing good, Sammy. I know how to breathe. It's not rocket science."

"Sorry. I'm just trying to be - "

"Yeah, well, don't."

Silence.

"Sorry. It's just pissing me off. Everything is."

"It's okay."

Inhale.

Exhale.

"Do you want me to do anything? Do you need anything?"

Dean shifts his position just the slightest bit so he can see Sam over his shoulder. His arms are on the bed, and his knees are on the floor. He lets out a shaky

breath.

"C-can you – "

Silence.

Dean looks back at his hands on the bed, hiding his face.

"What do you need, Dean?"

Dean looks back up only slightly revealing his face because he knows Sam will see right through him. He knows him too well.

He hates the position he's in. This isn't supposed to even be possible. He feels so vulnerable and naked (literally and figuratively). Sam is the only person he's ever been truly vulnerable with, and it's still hard to do that for Sam most of the time. Sam knows it, so he doesn't push Dean to talk or open up, but when he does, those are some of their most intimate moments.

This isn't like those other times though. This is different, and they both know it.

Before, it would be in moments usually after sex when they were in the safety of the bunker and their four walls, hidden underneath sheets, covered in sweat. Sometimes it would be after a hunt that hit too close to home for them. But it was always something they could talk through (or not talk through), and then it was over.

But how do you talk about something like this? How do you comfort each other in this type of situation? How do you explain how you're feeling when you're giving birth to your brother's child when a few hours before, you weren't even pregnant to begin with?

This was a whole new level of vulnerable Dean wasn't sure he could bear to let into the light.

Even for Sammy.


	3. Laima-Dalia

_Three days earlier_

"Laima-Dalia."

"Lama what?"

"No, Dean."

Sam exhaled in frustration running a hand through his hair and threw Dean bitch face number four.

"Laima-Dalia or Laimas. She's a god. Or - well, _they _are gods. Sisters actually. They're Baltic fate deities. Laima, the more popular of the three, is a goddess of luck and fate related to mothers and childbirth. Her sister Karta holds power over adults, while Dekla has power over children. I don't think that the sisters are involved in this case though. It doesn't technically fall under their wheelhouse."

"Well, that would make sense since the vics are pregnant women, but what doesn't make sense is why they're pregnant. One minute, they're living their lives and then all of the sudden, bam. There's a baby. Can she make women get pregnant and then give birth within 24 hours?"

"Well, this is a controversial opinion, but some believe Laima can control the fate of women, not just predict it, so maybe...?"

"Why? Does it say she's an evil bitch, or is she just a nut case?"

"Actually, this says that she supposedly protects unborn children. But like I said, it's controversial. Other sites say that she's neutral or doesn't care, and others think you need to give offerings to her in order to survive labor."

"Well, that's probably why some of them are dying, if they're not praying to her. But we still have no idea why she's doing it."

"I'm gonna say something pissed her off, and now she's taking it out on the women in that town. Does it really matter?"

"Yeah, okay."

Dean turned around and grabbed his beer off the table and took a swig as he turned back to face his brother.

"It's a day's drive from the bunker. I could go by myself if you -"

"How do we gank her?"

The corner of Sam's mouth turned up just the slightest. It was a good sign that Dean wanted to go with him. Their latest fight was as stupid as every other one, but still enough for them to be sleeping in different rooms and barely talking to each other over the course of a week. Until Sam found a case as an excuse to talk to him.

"Lore says that you can kill her with a silver knife to the heart dipped in holy water. The details are pretty scattered and unclear on how to trap her long enough to actually stab her, but I'm sure I can figure it out by the time we get there if you drive."

Sam smirked for a second before losing face and laughing at Dean's pissed reaction.

"Yeah, haha, Chuckles. Grab your shit. We're leavin' in five.


	4. Baby

Present day

Pain.

When it hit him, it was like a wave crashing down on him, making it impossible to think about anything else.

"Dean? What do you need?"

Dean could tell Sam wasn't going to let him hide forever. Not now. Not with this.

"I – I… need to move."

Dean started to get up painfully slowly, but Sam put his hand on his brother's shoulder keeping him in place. Sam looked at Dean with pleading eyes.

"Hang on. Let me help."

After a moment, Dean gave in and put both his arms over Sam's shoulders so they were face-to-face. They both moved slowly until they were standing, and then paused.

"Where, uh… wh – what position?"

Sam stammered over his words, trying to sound confident, but he was just as terrified as Dean was. He had to stay strong for his brother, but it was pretty

difficult knowing in the back of his mind that Dean could die.

His fate had been decided. Only, Sam had no idea what that fate was, and no one could change it.

"On the bed. Just want to sit for a sec. My knees are killin' me."

Sam lowered Dean on the mattress so he was on the edge of the bed, feet on the floor. Sam sat next to him, but he kept one arm around Dean's lower back.

More pain.

Dean groaned through the contraction, rubbing his upper thighs with both palms as he rocked slightly back and forth.

Sam started to rub his lower back.

"Breathe, baby."

Dean huffed a laugh and looked up at the ceiling running a hand over his mouth.

"Nice."

"That's not what I… You know I was ju – "

"Yeah. I got it. Just… maybe hold off on the nickname for the next ever, 'kay?"

"Okay."

Sam looked down at his watch quickly, noting the time.

"That was a minute and a half."

"Tell me again why it fucking matters how far apart my contractions are?"

Sam hesitated before answering.

"It means you're getting closer to… having to push."

Dean scoffed.

"Great."

"I should probably check…"

"Again? Didn't you, like, just do that?"

"That was 30 minutes ago, Dean."

"Fine. Help me move."

Sam got up and helped Dean scoot down to the head of the bed to lay on a pillow, and his knees spread out on the rest of the bed. Sam grabbed a glove from the box and checked Dean's dilation.

Four fingers.

"Any minute now."

"Fuck."

Dean sounded miserable. His voice was hoarse and tired, weak. He felt pathetic.

"I'm sorry."

Dean lifted his head just the slightest bit to look at him.

"'s not your fault."

Sam took the glove off roughly and threw it in the bin next to the bed. He moved away from the end of the bed and went over to where Dean was laying on the pillow. He laid down on his side next to him and placed a hand on his brother's cheek moving Dean's face in his direction. Dean moved slowly to his side so he was facing Sam in a more comfortable position.

"I – "

Sam exhaled through his nose in frustration and wiped a tear from his cheek before bringing it back to his brother's. He looked Dean in the eyes and didn't let their eye-contact waiver even though he was quivering with fear.

"I love you."

Sam said it firmly, confident now. Just for a second. Dean looked at him for a moment before opening his mouth to respond, but…

Pain.

"Nng…"

He faced down towards his chest turning slightly red as he bore down. He grabbed Sam's waist with one hand and the bed bedsheets with the other.

Dean felt the baby move down minutely so the head was at his entrance.

"Fuck!"

Yeah, this sucked.


	5. Obstetrician Bitch

_One and a half days earlier_

"What makes you so sure?"

"Oh, come on, Dean. It's the perfect cover for her. She's the only obstetrician in town, so she's been able to keep an eye on all of the new mothers and their children."

Dean continued to look skeptical, shaking his head at the ground.

"You could say that about any of the nurses."

"Yeah, you could. If they weren't on a rotating schedule, Dean. They're all assigned to different sections in the hospital every day. Laima would want to be in the maternity slash infants' section every day in order to keep an eye on them."

Sam could see the slow progression on Dean's face go from stubborn denial to reluctant agreeance.

"Why does it always have to be the hot ones?"

"Seriously?"

Bitch face number two.

"I'm right here."

"Yeah, I see you. Hi."

Dean waved at Sam with a clipped smile then promptly dropped it. Sam frowned.

"Hey, you don't get to pout about me pointing out a fact that I know you agree with, okay? You're the one who bitched about not getting the perfect apple pie life with Amelia, so why don't you just -"

Sam interrupted Dean by jabbing a finger in his shoulder and yell/whispered to him.

"Amelia was forever ago, and you know that that is not what I was saying, and it sure as hell doesn't justify you drooling over the fucking doctor or hitting on every girl you see. How do you think that makes me feel?"

Sam moved his hand back down by his side as his words grew softer with the question, his face showing the hurt he was feeling compared to the anger he had felt seconds before.

"Seriously? I do it all the time, and you've never complained before. Why are you all of the sudden upset with my natural charisma?"

"I've always been a little irritated with your 'natural charisma,' Dean. I just let it go normally because that's who you are. Plus, I know you're not actually going to sleep with them. It pisses me off now because we're in the middle of a fight. Can't you see how that would make me a little nerv - "

"Excuse me, gentlemen. Is there a problem?"

One of the nurses walked over to them with a hesitant smile, obviously nervous with approaching two men who looked like they were about to tear into each other.

"Yeah, we're fine, thanks."

Dean said it coldly, hoping she would leave if he was mean enough while Sam ran his hand over his face and into his hair turning away from them, evidently irritated enough to the point of not being kind to the nurse, as was his usual persona.

"Okay, well, if you two wouldn't mind maybe taking this outside?"

"Yeah, we were just leaving."

Sam was already walking out the door when he spoke, making sure it was loud enough for Dean to hear the disdain in his voice.

Dean gave a short, strained smile to the nurse before turning towards the door rolling his eyes. He chased Sam out the door and into the parking lot where they parked Baby. He grabbed the door before Sam could slam it shut behind him.

"Listen, we can talk about this later, Sammy, but we gotta finish this case first, agreed?"

Sam huffed and turned his head before looking back and Dean and answering.

"Fine. But that doesn't mean we have to get along."

"Fine."

"Great."

Dean stood there for a second longer looking at Sam in the passenger seat before shutting the door in his face.

Dean walked around to his side of the car and right as he shut the door, the scene around them changed.

He wasn't in the Impala anymore. Sam was still sitting next to him, but they were sitting at a large rectangular table in what looked like the middle of a mansion. There was a woman at the other end of the table in a long white dress and a staff, of sorts, in hand.

She had long, red, curly hair that flowed passed her elbows, and some sort of jewelry that looked like a bracelet, but on her arm. On her other arm were a couple different tattoos. The ones that Dean could make out from the distance between them was one of a tree and one with three arrows facing in the same direction.

"Hello, boys."

Her voice was a smooth but powerful force that echoed within the walls of the mansion sending chills down both the boys' spines.

"Laima-Dalia."

Sam started to stand up out of his chair, but was suddenly forced back down by some invisible force.

Her form suddenly changed into that of the obstetrician, replacing the dramatic and extravagant for simple and professional. A second later she was Laima again.

"Please, just Laima will do."

She began to walk around the corner of the table towards them slowly.

"I suppose you're wondering why I brought you here instead of continuing to watch you chase your tails and bark at each other, which I will admit was difficult to interrupt."

"Wow, gettin' off on two brothers fightin'. That's kinky, even for me."

And, of course, Dean would try to play the cocky, arrogant, asshole who wanted to die. Sam threw him bitch face number three.

Laima suddenly stopped on her slow saunter to the brothers' side of the table.

"You're brothers?"

"I don't think I want to claim that right now."

Dean looked at Sam, questioning with his eyes if he was just saying it or being serious.

"Is that a joke or a cover for your relationship because you have religious families?"

Both of them turned to look at her simultaneously, as their stomachs dropped.

"What?"

Dean asked first as a knee-jerk reaction.

"My gods, you're brothers... But I can see the relationship you have. It – It's a romantic one. I know when people have that kind of connection with someone, and I have seen many... odd relationships in the past, but never this... perverted... I never thought I'd say this, but please tell me my all-knowing senses are wrong."

Neither of them could think of some sort of response, so they moved their eyes around the room trying to avoid eye contact. They had never had anyone find out about their… less than brotherly relationship before. Or at least, anyone who knew they were brothers and vice versa.

"Well... My train of thought has just crashed and burned. I don't remember why I brought you here."

"Do you have the symbol memorized?"

Dean leaned over a little to whisper into Sam's ear, hoping Laima wouldn't notice in her momentary state of shock.

"Yeah. Can I borrow your knife? Mine's in the car."

Dean moved very slowly to grab his knife from his pocket, as to not draw attention to himself and handed Sam the knife. While they did this, Laima started

moving back to the head of the table to look at a book that was laying there.

Before Sam could cut his skin to draw the symbol on the bottom of the table with his blood, the knife was ripped out of his hand by the same force that shoved him in his seat earlier.

"Now, now, boys. Let's not be naughty."

"Why are you here? Why are you making the women in this town pregnant and then give birth on the same day?" Dean blurted in an effort to stall whatever the hell this bitch was planning to do with them.

"Why does any god do anything these days?"

"Usually they want attention. People don't really believe in gods anymore except maybe the Christian god, and even if they do believe, they don't really think about them."

"Excellent, Samuel! Has anyone ever told you how brilliant you are? Not to mention gorgeous."

She was flirting now. Great. Probably not the best idea when Dean was right there and already pissed that he was fighting with his brother.

"I bet Dean's told you that, huh? Whispered it in your ear after sex with fondness in his voice that you wouldn't hear under any other circumstances. I bet

he's all cuddly and sweet with you, isn't he? And I bet it's all fake."

"Shut your mouth."

Sam shifted uncomfortably in his seat hearing the words he'd already had floating in his head a million times before.

"I mean, you've heard the phrase 'women give sex for love, and men give love for sex,' right? You're probably just a good lay for him. He does still flirt with women, right? I saw him looking at me when you came to the hospital. In fact, I saw him staring at several of the nurses as well."

"I said shut the fuck up or so help me g -"

"God? Yeah, I don't think I'll be helping you anytime soon. Or you know... maybe I will."

Laima smiled widely looking too suspicious for whatever she was thinking of doing to be innocent.

"What does that mean, help me?"

"Well, that's what I've been doing for the other girls. Why not help you? I mean, I was planning on doing that for you anyway. I just got a little distracted by your unintentional... revelation."

"What?" both brothers uttered under their breath in unison.

Yeah, now they were both pretty confused.

"Your brother was spot-on, actually. I have been deprived of worship and prayer from humankind for too long, so I'm intervening. I would get prayers and offerings from every expectant mother in the old days. Now no one has even heard of me. How I loved the 17th century."

There was a doting and sadness to her voice as she looked to her staff, dramatically reminiscing. She suddenly turned to face them as her face became set in something akin to vexation.

"So I wait for a woman to engage in intercourse, leave her with a gift, and inform her of what's happening before she goes into labor. I tell her that if she wants to survive, she must pray to me. Beg me. She gets a baby, I get worshipers, and it all works out for everyone."

"Except for the women who are dying."

"I don't know about you, but I wouldn't consider that helping them, dickhead. And even if they don't die, I can't imagine they would be big fans of the creep who made them have a baby overnight and tell them to pray to her."

"But I am helping them. It's not my fault if they choose not to ask to live. If they pray, they survive. Then they see how lucky they are that I chose them. You will see, too."

"Again, what?"

"And I think I'll pick Dean. I like Sam more."

She winked in Sam's direction.

"Okay, if you mean what I think you mean, you do realize that we're both men, right? We have dicks, and I would know. Nothing's gonna come out of -"

"You think that matters? You've only seen a small portion of my powers. You underestimate me."

"So, what? You're gonna make one of us..."

Sam gestured with his hands to imply what he couldn't really put into words.

"Give birth? Yes. Dean, more specifically."

Silence.

"Yeah, well, good luck with that. You said you had to wait until they got fucked. Hate to break it to ya', but that ain't happenin'. I'm on strike. In fact, you just motivated me to become celibate."

Dean looked down at the table with a sickened face at the words that just escaped his mouth.

"I never thought I would hear a sentence like that come out of your mouth."

Needless to say, the shock was evident on both of their faces.

"Again, you underestimate me."


	6. Belief

"Aaanndd the room changed again. Great. Just Great."

The room went from creepy-ass mansion and big-ass table to a slightly dim bedroom with the blankets on the king-sized bed pulled back and ready for

company. There was light music playing from somewhere, and the temperature was about as hot as you'd picture a room in a porn movie to be. Oh, also, they

were both in their underwear. Real classy.

"Does she actually think she can force us to have sex?"

Dean looked to Sam with a baffled expression. Sure, he was already half-hard with the atmosphere and setting of the room, but he wasn't going to give in that

easily. He wasn't a fucking teenager going through puberty. He could hold out... He could...

Sam shrugged.

"I mean, she's pretty powerful, Dean. You've seen what she can do."

Dean threw his hands up in the air in exasperation and started pacing the floor.

"Listen, Dean, if it comes down to it – which I'm not saying it will, but just in case it does, you have to top."

Dean let out a laugh that sounded something like a bark. Sam held up a hand to try and prevent him from dismissing his plan.

"Dean, I'm serious."

"Yeah, I got that, Sammy. You don't have to worry about that. It ain't happenin'. Now, help me find a way out of here."

"Fine, I'll help you look, but if it comes down to it, her goal is to knock you up, so if you top, you can't get pregnant."

Dean had turned around to look for some way out, but paused when Sam said it. He looked down at the ground for a second, then started towards one of the

walls of the room starting to look for a way out again.

"I'm serious, Dean."

"Shut up, Sammy. Start looking."

"Dean."

"What, Sam? What do you want me to say? That we should go along with her fucked-up plan and deal? Or - okay, let's say we try your plan. Even if I do top,

she'll probably keep us here until you do. We're most likely her prisoners right now until she gets what she wants. And what she wants is me -"

He cut himself off and looked away for a split second before turning back to Sam's concerned gaze.

"Listen, if we don't find a way out of here – and I said if – than you are gonna top, and we'll deal with whatever shit follows. Together. Capiche?"

"Dean -'

"I said, 'Capiche?'"

Sam took a moment to decide if he was going to argue with his brother on this issue before resigning to stubbornly protest if it actually did come to them

having sex.

"Fine."

"Good. Now, get off your ass and help me look for a way out."

"I wasn't on my ass."

Sam said it under his breath so as not to start another argument, but he had to say it out of principle.

They spent about ten minutes looking for some sort of door or "open sesame" shit before Laima appeared behind Dean suddenly, scaring him enough to

make him jump back and make a short shrieking sound (although, he would admit that over his dead body).

"Son of a bitch."

"Not quite. Who knows, if you have a son, you can say that to him."

Dean glared at her standing up to his full height in a futile effort to make her cower.

"Oh, stop it, Dean. You'll pull a muscle."

"You know what? Why don't you just go fu -"

"What are you doing here?"

Sam didn't really care why she was there, but he had to stop his brother from putting his foot in his mouth, effectively making their predicament worse.

"Just came to check in on you boys, see if you were mending bridges, making love and/or children."

"Can I -"

"No."

Sam wasn't exactly sure what he was going to ask permission for, but he knew it was something along the lines of "kick her ass six ways from Sunday." Oh,

how Dean made it much too difficult for him to keep him out of trouble.

"I see we haven't made much progress save for the half erection you're sporting, Dean. What is it? The music, the heat? Should I turn it up?"

"You might as well show us the door, sweetheart, 'cause you're just wasting your precious time. You could be knockin' up so many other girls right now

instead of messin' around with two stubborn, albeit handsome, assholes like us."

Laima started circling both brothers, who were facing each other much like parallel lines would, in a figure-eight pattern at a slow pace.

"Oh, but you see, I'm not wasting my time. By giving you a child, not only am I giving you a gift and gaining two new followers, but I also get rid of the

threat to my little operation. Two birds, one stone."

"And what makes you think that we wouldn't just come right back here to gank your ass after your supposed 'gift' arrives?"

"Dean, Dean, Dean. You are so obstinate. I could always give Sam a gift if you do come back. And then on and on and on and on we go. The gift that just

keeps on giving."

She stopped in her path in front of Sam with Dean to her back. She placed a hand on Sam's shoulder ever so lightly and heard Dean take a step forward as

she did.

"Ah, ah, ah, Dean."

She snapped her fingers and Dean was sent flying into a chair that wasn't there a few seconds ago.

"Ah, shit."

Dean grumbled trying to ignore the slight pain that ramming into a chair at supernatural speeds caused a grown-ass man.

Laima snapped her fingers again, and then Sam was in an identical chair to the one Dean was in. They were both tied down with their hands behind their back

and feet to the legs of the chair. They sat across from each other in the same position they were when they were standing.

"I figured it would have to come to this since – and I'm using your words, Dean- you're both 'stubborn assholes.'"

"Actually, I believe I said handsome, as well."

Dean sent his charming smirk and eye-wink her way.

"Do you really think your brother is handsome? I still can't tell if he's just your little bitch or if you actually love him."

Dean tensed at her words, the only thing keeping him calm in the slightest being picturing himself tearing her limb from limb once he inevitably captured her and their roles were reversed.

"I'm sincerely curious, darling. Won't you share with the class? I'm sure Sam is curios too."

"Shove it."

"You know, I can see when a relationship is strained."

Silence. She started walking around them again.

"Now, granted I can't see what specifically is causing the strain, but I know it's there. And usually with a little bit of context and common sense, I can draw

accurate conclusions. I haven't learned as much as I would have liked from the two of you yet, but I've gathered enough to safely say you're both being

insecure about something you need not be."

Silence.

"Why do you care? Don't you only care if we have sex so you can give us your precious gift?"

It was pretty clear Dean was getting uncomfortable with the intense "chick-flick" atmosphere he could feel building.

"Well, I may be a goddess of fertility and children, et cetera, but those things stem from the relationship itself. If the relationship or person I choose isn't

stable, the whole system would collapse. I always make sure my choices are in steady, healthy, positions in life. Some have steady jobs, families,

personalities. Some are in relationships, some are not. The ones that are in relationships have to be in a secure one. You currently have no jobs, no family

other than each other, and a shaky relationship, and that's me being generous. I'm working with what I've got."

"And this is mainly because you're eliminating the threat to your system, yes?"

"Ding, ding, ding! Give the boy a prize."

"Or a kid."

Sam decided to chime in with his own smart-ass comment. Laima smiled.

"That too."

"Now, I'm trying to help you, so – and I know this is difficult for you – keep quiet until called upon."

Laima snapped her fingers summoning a chair for herself which she placed to the side of the brothers, so she was in between them, but they could still see

each other.

"No promises."

She continued on, ignoring Dean's sad attempt at a comeback.

"So, Dean, please enlighten us."

She sat patiently with her hands folded on her knee, legs crossed. Dean shifted in his seat again, refusing to speak. Then he made the mistake of looking

into Laima's eyes. Her eyes dilated to an unnatural size, and for some reason, this made Dean want to tell her anything she wanted to know. Anything she

asked. He would answer.

Sam saw his brother's pupils dilate seconds after Laima's, and then... he spoke.

"I love him."

Pause.

"Go on."

She motioned with her hand for Dean to elaborate, clearly needing more convincing.

"How? I'm not good with words."

"Just try."

He hesitated before he spoke again.

"All I know is he's my brother, and he's my entire world. The reason I exist. There would be no point to me if he wasn't alive. Protect Sam... That's all I

am."

"So you sleeping with him isn't your way of getting your reward for watching out for him his entire life?"

"Hell, no. It's not a reward. It's a fucking miracle. I don't know why he even..."

Dean trailed off. He was still staring into the black abyss of Laima's eyes, but the words weren't coming anymore. Sam couldn't breathe. Sure, Dean had

opened up to him a handful of times when they were alone in bed, but he never really said those words. Sam knew it. On some level in the back of his brain,

it was just who Dean was. What dad trained him to do with his life.

But when they started sleeping together... It was different. Sam would admit that he had his doubts. He couldn't help thinking that Dean was just trying to

find some sort of positive in the hell that was trying to keep him alive, just as Laima had said herself. Why would he want to stick around Sam after dad was

gone and no longer telling him to watch after his little brother, unless he was getting something out of it?

Apparently, he wanted to watch after Sam.

"Thank you, Dean. Sam, your turn."

As she spoke, she blinked a few times, breaking contact with Dean who looked slightly confused, and turned towards Sam.

One second. That's all it took. One second of eye-contact, and he wanted to word-vomit all over the fucking floor.

"I overheard the two of you talking in the hospital and heard a few interesting things I could mention, but I'm going to pinpoint one specific comment Dean

made."

Dean blinked a few times coming back to himself and looked to Sam and Laima who had a matching set of eyes. Shit. This bitch was relentless.

"Do you want a so-called 'apple-pie life,' Sam?"

"Yes."

Dean's heart dropped. He lowered his gaze to the floor directly in front of him. Alarm bells started going off in his head warning him that one of his worst

nightmares was true.

"With Amelia?"

"No."

Dean looked up.

"No?"

"No. With Dean."

Aaannndd... there went Dean's breath, right out the fucking invisible door.

"Oh? Care to explain? Because I get the impression Dean thought you wanted to run away from him and your messed-up relationship, wanting to chase after

some sort of normal"

"I said that I missed having a normal life like I did when I was with Jess or Amelia. His insecure ass took it as me wanting to run away with some girl and get

out of the life."

"So you do want to get out of the life, you just want to be with him."

Laima seemed almost intrigued by their life now, wanting to know every detail. Like a fangirl on the edge of her seat waiting for the ball to drop.

She broke contact with Sam and disappeared from the room, but neither brother noticed. They stared at each other once Sam regained focus.

"So."

Sam felt awkward and exposed in this position waiting for Dean to say something.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I tried, Dean, but you're so damn stubborn, you wouldn't talk to me for a whole week. And it wouldn't have mattered anyway. I know that's not what we

get in the life we live, and even if we could... it's not a big deal. I know that's not what you want even if we could get out."

"Why would I not want that?"

"Because you grew up in the life. You live, breathe, bleed for this job, and you will 'till some monster finally gets the best of you when you're an old,

grumpy asshat like Bobby was."

"Yeah, okay. I love the job, but... Oh, come on. I already said it once."

Dean looked to the ground, breathing heavily through his nostrils in frustration.

"Yeah, I know. You don't have t-"

"I love you more."

He looked up suddenly with a passion behind his voice that drove him forward. Neither had noticed the goddess had removed their restraints, being so caught

up in the moment.

Dean kept moving forward until he reached Sam and took his face in his hands as he leaned down to kiss him. Sam lightly put his hands on Dean's elbows as

he pulled him out of the chair.

"I have always loved you more than the job."

He spoke in between light kisses to his mouth moving down to his neck. Dean moved to rest his forehead against his brothers and spoke again, softly.

"I love you. I can't live without you. I would do anything for you. Please believe me."

"I do. I believe you. But you have to believe me when I say I'm not going anywhere. Everything you just said is true for me too. Okay? Please believe me."

Dean shifted his head forward slightly to kiss him again, soft but lingering.

"I believe you."

This spurred Sam on, suddenly energized by joyous exasperation. He lifted his brother off the ground and sat him on the bed while still kissing him.

Both forgot their surroundings, and the situation that put them there. The goddess that put them there. The one that was standing there, invisible, smiling with

the satisfaction victory brought her.


	7. Who's on Top

"Wait, wait."

Dean pushed lightly at Sam's chest and pulled away from the kiss, breathless.

"Yeah, sorry. Got carried away."

"No, it's okay... So did I."

Sam sat up on the bed next to Dean's legs as he sat up against the headboard.

"I'll just say it. I don't think we're gettin' outta here until that bitch gets what she wants. There aren't any doors in the place, and I doubt she'll be comin' back in here now that we're..."

Dean broke off.

"Yeah, I hear you."

They sat there for a few seconds looking at each other, both hesitant to speak.

"Well, maybe we could wait her out. You know, just not -"

"Sure, we could do that, but where would we go to the bathroom? What would we eat? Where would we get water? I don't know if you noticed, Sam, but this is just a bedroom. Nothing else. We could wait her out, but I seriously doubt she's got better things to do. She could leave us here and still go after other women. We can't let that happen, Sammy."

Sam started playing with the hem of the sheets on the bed, looking like a defeated puppy.

"Okay. You're right… But you're topping."

Dean snorted.

"The hell I am."

"Dean -"

"No, Sammy. You heard her. She wants me. It's not gonna work. Okay, I won't say 'no' to more sex, but I'm just sayin', you won't get pregnant."

"Fine. If you're so confident, you won't mind if we try that first."

Sam stared at Dean.

Bitch face number seven. Shit, he was being cocky now.

"Okay, fine. We'll try it your way first, and then mine."

"Great. Now get your ass over here."

Dean didn't need to be told twice. He was pretty confident in his assumption, and he was still half-hard from their previous make-out session.

Dean attacked Sam's face with a passionate kiss and pushed him down on his back. Sam brought his hands to his brother's hips and placed his thumbs in the small divots in his hip bone.

Dean slowly made a trail of kisses down his brother's body stopping at the hem of his boxers, grabbing them between his teeth. He placed his hands on the small of his brother's back and lifted him slightly so he could continue to pull the boxers all the way off of Sam. When he got them over his brother's feet, he dropped them from his teeth to the floor and then quickly removed his own boxers.

Dean made his way back up to Sam's thighs and started a new trail of kisses. When he reached his groin, he licked the underside of Sam's cock before taking him halfway into his mouth. As he slowly worked to take in the rest of Sam's erection, he moved his fingers to Sam's mouth, requesting entry.

It took Sam a bit more effort and concentration than he would care to admit to properly wet his brother's fingers when he was doing such fantastic things with his mouth. When Dean was satisfied with the amount of saliva his brother had supplied him with, he removed his fingers from his brother's mouth and moved them down to his hole. He slowly worked his first finger in to the first knuckle, rotating in small circles.

By the time he had two fingers buried deep inside his brother, Sam was quivering with need, writhing beneath Dean.

Just as Dean removed his fingers and spread the pre-come and saliva mixture over his aching cock, he paused in his movements. Sam looked up at Dean about to question why he had stopped, when he heard Dean mumble something under his breath.

"What the…"

"Dean? What's wrong?"

Sam sat up to see what Dean was doing and saw his brother looking between his own legs, his face hidden from view. Dean sat back on his haunches and looked at Sam. Sam caught a short glimpse of the worry in his face before Dean shut it down, obviously trying to hide the concern from him.

"Dean."

"I don't know, but I'm okay."

"Are you sure?"

Sam moved to look at what his brother was trying to hide, but was stopped by Dean's hands keeping him in place.

"Sammy, I'm fine and –"

Sam opened his mouth to interrupt, but Dean spoke over him.

"I will show you, but don't freak out."

No response.

"Okay?"

Dean seemed to be more worried about Sam's reaction than what had actually caused him concern five seconds ago. Sam hesitated before nodding his head in agreement. Dean eyed him in warning and then moved to sit in front of his brother with his legs spread out.

"What exactly am I looking at here?"

Dean didn't speak, evidently from embarrassment. He pointed with one finger at something oozing down one of his thighs and traced the line of ooze to its source. Sam followed his movement with his eyes until he got to the origin and then… Well.

"Oh…"

"Yeah."

Dean had somehow developed a new hole right above his asshole and under his balls that was producing lubrication.

"So the witch, uh…"

"Yep."

"We really did underestimate her. I mean, I figured she could do it, I just didn't really picture – or I didn't know how… Uh…"

"Yeah, well, now you don't have to picture it."

"Uh-huh."

Sam seemed a little distracted, not paying attention to their conversation, seemingly struggling to form whole words or thoughts.

"Sammy, you okay?"

"What? Yeah, I'm fine, I just… Does it hurt?"

"No. It's just kinda… there."

"Sure, sure. Um, can I try something?"

Dean looked suspiciously at Sam in question.

"What are you gonna do?"

"I just wanna try something, and if it bothers you, tell me. I'll stop. Promise."

Dean hesitated a moment more before nodding his head slowly.

Sam moved one finger to the new hole and rubbed slightly causing a groan to escape Dean's throat, not of his own volition. Feeling encouraged by his response, Sam continued rubbing for a second more before pushing into his brother. Dean was breathing (although, it was more like huffing) through his mouth now, but still trying to hide how much it was affecting him.

Sam pulled his finger out and sat there for a moment, trying to regain some semblance of a thought process again.

"Okay. Here's what we know. You're fine, you now seem to have –"

"Don't fuckin' say it."

"Well, what am I supposed to say, Dean?"

"I don't know, but we're not saying _that_."

"Fine. You have something _new_, and… I don't fuckin' know where I was going with this. I'm sorry, I just wanna fu–"

"Yeah, I know how you feel. I'm pretty sure I'm about to develop blue balls if I don't come, like, yesterday. Do you still want to bottom first, or do you forfeit?"

"No, no. We can't – I can't. Just come here."

Dean jumped up and kissed Sam roughly, clearly becoming impatient with the amount of time spent talking over fucking. Dean positioned Sam's legs over his hips and blindly guided himself inside Sam with one hand.

At this point they had been waiting… well, who keeps track of time during sex? The point is, it had been long enough, and they weren't going to last long. They didn't really care.

They both moved in unsynchronized, frantic paces, chasing their orgasms. The music had died down, and the only thing to be heard was the slapping of skin and heavy breathing. After a few minutes, Sam finally reached the edge and came into Dean's hand and all over their stomachs, Dean following seconds later.

They both collapsed on the bed, panting heavily. Once Dean caught his breath (kind of, anyway), he moved over to Sam's side and splayed an arm over his chest lazily.

"Pregnant yet?"

"Shut up."

Dean fucking giggled.


	8. Piss-Poor Humor

"I hate this."

"Yeah."

They were still laying there, both avoiding the inevitable, but perfectly content in each other's arms.

Dean sat up suddenly, looking around the room.

"Fuck. I forgot there weren't any bathrooms in here."

Sam snickered quietly.

"Not funny, Sam."

"It's a little funny."

Dean grumbled and got off of the bed.

"Whatever."

"You could always piss in a nightstand."

Snickering turned to belly laughter and grumbling turned to glaring.

The bedroom pretty much only had a bed in it, other than two nightstands on either side of the bed with nothing inside them. There weren't even covers for

the bed. Just sheets. No doors. No nothing.

"Come on, you bitch! You can't let a guy take a piss?"

"Dean, there's no point in-"

A door appeared on one of the walls before Sam could finish. Dean walked over to the door slowly, fearful of some sort of alien hyena mutant jumping out of

the magic door with machetes in hand and killing him… because why not? They'd seen weirder shit. Cupids, imaginary friends being slaughtered

by traumatized children, Bobby in shorts… Shudders… Anyway.

It was just a bathroom. Or maybe it's considered a half bath given that it was just a toilet with one roll of toilet paper and hand sanitizer next to it in a room

that could be deemed a closet worthy of a child.

Dean scoffed but took what he could get before it disappeared and he was stuck pissing in the nightstand.

When he finished, he leaned on the doorframe and stared at Sam on the bed for a moment. This was going to be tricky. They couldn't just sit here. They had

to get out, but there was only one way out and Sam wasn't having it. He needed to convince Sam that he could handle it.

He crawled back on the bed and moved to straddle Sam's lap.

"Ya' know, I think we should get this party started so I can make us some food in our fancy, big ass kitchen…"

He lowered his head to whisper in Sam's ear and give him soft kisses around his jaw and neck and maybe nibble on his ear in between.

"… and we can leave whenever we want… go to the bathroom when we want… sleep in our own bed… make love in our bed."

"Dean."

It was a warning. Sam was really trying to ignore his growing erection and his brother's enticing voice.

Dean had the best sex voice. Rough and deep, and he knew it, knew what it did to Sam. It wrecked him.

But he had to ignore that. He couldn't give in. There had to be some way – Oh… Shit.

"Dean."

It was more of a moan this time, but he was still trying to get him to stop. It was not working very well. Dean was kissing and sucking and licking that sweet

spot behind his ear while simultaneously stroking one of his nipples to hardness.

"That's it, baby. Let it go. I'll be okay. Trust me."

The break from sucking helped Sam come to himself enough to push Dean away before he lost all control. He sat up and cupped Dean's face in his

hands putting his forehead against his brother's.

"I'm serious, Dean. We can't – I can't do this. I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't. And you already said we could try it your way and then mine if yours didn't work. I'll be okay. Please."

"Dean, you don't want this. You can't. We won't be able to hunt anymore if we have a kid. You can't give that up. Hunting is your life and –"

"You are my life. My family is my life. Our kids would be my life. Nothing comes before you. Haven't I proven that to you over and over again over the

years? We've been hunting, sure, but I have never put hunting before you. I would give it up in a heartbeat. You understand me?"

Sam could only nod in response. He was pretty overwhelmed with the whole situation already, but hearing Dean get all sappy with Sam always kinda broke

him.

"So are we good? Because I wanna get outta here and take you home. And I wanna eat a fucking burger."

Sam blew out a breathy laugh in exasperation.

"Yeah. Yeah, we're good."

"Good. Now hurry up and fuck me."

"You mean in your pussy?"

"You tell anyone about this, I will bury you. Alive."

Sam smiled into a kiss. A long kiss… all tongue. Sam moved his hand down his brother's body, found his entrance, and just like before, it was wet. Really

wet. Dean quivered under Sam's touch and exhaled a satisfied sigh into his brother's mouth.

Sam pushed a finger in slowly just to be cautious, but there was no need. It slid right in, Dean moaning long and low with the intrusion. Sam gradually added

another finger having a feeling Dean wouldn't object. In fact, Dean was practically begging for more moving his hips up and down, fucking himself on

Sam's fingers. He added a third finger while he moved his other hand to play with one of his brother's nipples. Sam could tell Dean was close, waited just

before he reached the edge, and withdrew his fingers, flipped them over so he was on top, all in one smooth motion, their feet towards the headboard of the

bed.

Sam teased Dean's hole with the pad of his thumb and supported his weight on the other.

"You ready?"

Dean was writhing and breathless beneath him.

"Fuckin' tease. Fuck me already."

"Ha, well, I don't need to be told twice."

"Obviously you do because I -"

Sam took a hold of himself, guided himself to Dean's entrance, and slammed home causing Dean to choke on his last thought.

Dean was being a lot louder than normal. Sure, he was a naturally vocal lovemaker, but he wasn't a screamer by any means. And he wasn't screaming now…

just… loud.

He chanted Sam's name over and over, took himself in one hand, and twisted the other in the sheets.

This felt different and new for both of them, and they were loving it. So it didn't take long for them to start to feel the heat rise in their stomachs, toes curling.

The sound of their breath, Dean moaning and chanting Sam's name every so often, the sound of slapping skin filled the room.

Dean pulled himself up by grabbing at Sam's shoulders, both of them working to get him in Sam's lap. Well, kinda. The best they could. Sam was on his

knees spread out on the mattress, his hands on the back of Dean's thighs holding him in place while Dean held onto Sam's shoulder with one hand and

stroked himself with the other.

They both moved in tandem for a little while, Dean thrusting down to meat Sam's upward thrust. They both faltered in their movements when they reached

their orgasms, still moving, but clumsily now. Dean put his forehead to Sam's as they rode through their climaxes, slowly coming down. They came to a

gradual stop in their movements, but sought each other out in small, lazy kisses, exchanging breath.

Sam eventually slid out of Dean and moved them both into a more comfortable position, Dean moving to lay on his back and Sam on his side slightly

covering Dean's body with his own like a giant heavy-weighted blanket.

Sam lifted his head abruptly, looked around the room, and cursed under his breath.

"What?"

"The bathroom's gone."

Dean looked up and saw that the magical door to the closet bathroom was gone. He looked at his brother and smiled.

"You gotta go?"

"Yeah."

Dean attempted to stifle his laughter. "Attempted" is the key word here.

"Shut up. It's not funny."

"Oh, it's a little funny. But, hey, you could always piss in a nightstand."

"Haha, you're hilarious."

"Oh, baby… I'm fucking hysterical!"


	9. Marv is Child Abuse

"Do you feel anything yet?"

Dean waited a moment before responding. He shifted slightly and then went back to his original position against the headboard.

"Nope."

"I don't get it. Did it say anything in the police reports about how long it took for the girls to notice something was wrong after sex?"

"They were probably more concerned about the fact that they were having babies within 24 hours to ask if they remembered how long it had been since they

had sex. Would you stop pacing back and forth for two seconds? You're making me anxious. Just sit."

Sam sighed, long and dramatic, and fell back against the bed.

"Yeah."

He shoved his head under a pillow in frustration. He mumbled something unintelligible and unreasonably expected Dean to understand him and subsequently

respond.

"Dude, I don't speak babble."

He moved his head from under the pillow and huffed, frustrated.

"Nevermind."

Silence.

"We should name our kid Marv if it's a boy."

Sam lifted his head slowly off the pillow and stared at Dean's 'no bullshit' face in disbelief.

"Please tell me that's a fucking joke."

Dean burst out laughing at the look on Sam's face. It was the reaction he was hoping for. Sam rolled his eyes and shoved his head back in the pillow after

muttering "fuck you."

"Oh, come on, Sammy."

He was still laughing, but was calming down now.

He moved to lay on top of Sam and started planting kisses on his right shoulder and started a trail upwards.

"So you're a cuddler now?" Sam teased him lazily, barely moving his head away from the pillow, not having the energy for much else.

"Shuddup."

Dean moved his trail of kisses up his brother's neck and lifted his body up so he was just hovering over Sam. He slowly turned his brother over on his back

so he could properly kiss him without Sam having to strain his neck.

They lay there leisurely kissing for an amount of time neither could pinpoint until they heard what some describe as a 'magic whoosh' indicating the sudden

arrival of someone or something supernatural.

"Aw, looks like you boys made up."

Dean reluctantly lifted off of his brother to sit up and stare at the intruding bitch with terrible timing.

"Well, at least we know we didn't have an audience earlier."

"Yes, well, I had other matters to attend to, and I knew you boys were making progress. Anyway, I've come to release you."

She snapped her fingers, and they were both clothed.

"I suggest you go somewhere you consider home, or at least, the closest thing to a home you two could have. The next day or so is going to be... difficult to

say the least. I do hope all goes well, but remember... pray."

The look of intensity in Laima's eyes was striking and held the brother's down in their places momentarily. The look was gone as fast as it had appeared and

was replaced by her usual false cheeriness, conflicting with the still depressing words dripping from her mouth.

"You know what happens if you don't."

Snap.

They were in the car.

They looked to each other and then to the world outside Baby's windows before settling in their seats in resignation.

"Well, this oughtta be fun."

Sam huffed humorlessly and moved a hand to Dean's knee for a split second, but removed it before he could say anything in protest.

"Let's go home."

Huff.

"Sap."


	10. I'm Fine Ross Geller Anyone?

"Would you just let me drive?"

"No. I said I'm fine."

"Yeah and when has anyone who has ever used that phrase before actually meant it? It's utter bullshit and you know it."

Dean continued to stare out at the empty road, stubbornly ignoring the growing pain in his lower abdomen.

"Dean."

"Sam."

Sam glared. Bitch face number eight.

"Sam, I'm serious. It's doesn't even hurt that bad. Here, let me show you."

"What are you – dude!"

Dean jabbed a finger into his brother's stomach lightly and then promptly moved his hand back to the steering wheel.

"What? Are you tellin' me that hurt?"

"No... I just wasn't expecting it."

Great. Sam was pouting. Stupid puppy dog eyes.

"Stop, Sam. I promise, I'll let you take over when it gets to be too much but I'm great, okay? Well, I'm not great but I'm not fine either since you clearly

understand that to be bullshit coming from anyone and everyone. I'm just... I'm okay."

Sam looked out his window in a melancholy fashion briefly before speaking in a quiet, almost broken voice.

"We're never gonna make it."

"What do you mean?"

"Exactly what I said, Dean," he turned to face his brother now. "We're not gonna make it. We're eight and a half hours from the bunker, and you've been shifting in your seat the entire ride so far. We know that these women checked into hospitals when they noticed something was going on, spent the next three to four hours growing a human being inside of them, and then subsequently gave birth. Granted, we don't know how long after sex it took for them to start exhibiting pregnancy symptoms, and we didn't have any sort of clock in that room, but by my estimations, it's been four hours, and you can try and hide it with your stupid leather jacket, but I know your stomach has grown. So I'm gonna say it doesn't take a whole lotta time afterwards, which means you're going to go into labor soon. Like, within the next hour, and that's me being generous, and we aren't even close to the bunker."

Sam inhaled like he'd been waiting to breathe until he was finished with his rant.

"That's what I meant."

Dean continued to stare out at the road, more focused than he usually was on making sure the car stayed in its lane. Sam moved back to his melancholy

position, leaning against the door and staring out the window.

"Okay. Well, we can just get a hotel room or somethin'. We'll figure it out."

"A hotel room? Are you nuts? You're gonna have a baby, Dean."

Cringe.

"You can't give birth in a fucking hotel! You of all people know they're basically designated 'quick fuck' rooms. At least the ones we can afford, anyway."

Dean pulled over pretty abruptly causing Sam to basically slide out of his seat. Dean stormed out of the car, slamming the door angrily behind him.

Taken off guard and unprepared, it took Sam a little bit to catch up and get out of the car. He walked in front of the car where Dean was brooding on the

hood. He ran a hand over his face and through his hair before he faced his brother.

"I thought we just got over this fight. Don't throw that shit in my face. I know you're stressed and I get it, I do. But you can't keep guilt trippin' me with that.

You don't think I already give myself shit for it every day? You adding onto that only makes it harder for me to move on and convince myself that I'm not

ruining your life by being with you."

Dean gradually started raising his voice toward the end of his mini-tirade. He turned away from Sam and resumed brooding. Sam reached out a hand to...

Well... He dropped his hand to his side not sure what to do with it.

"Dean, I'm sorry. That wasn't what I was trying to say. My point was we can't go to a hotel. I wasn't even thinking about that when I said it."

This time he actually managed to grab Dean's wrist against his better judgement, lightly coaxing his brother to look at him.

"Sorry, I'm just – I'm freaked out, Sam."

"Yeah. Me too"

Sam moved his grip to Dean's shoulder to pull him into a hug despite Dean's slight groans of protest. Dean eventually calmed his stiffness and relaxed in his

brother's hold, shoving his face in his neck. They stayed there for a few moments just holding each other.

"Shit."

Dean twisted a hand in the back of his brother's shirt and moved the other over his barely noticeable distended stomach, moving his head to the middle of

Sam's chest breathing heavily all of the sudden.

"Dean? What's wrong?"

"Not sure."

His breathing started to slow down slightly right before another wave of pain crashed into him causing him to grab onto Sam harder to keep himself upright.

"Shit. Come on, Dean. I'm driving."

"Yeah, sounds good."

Sam held Dean up under his shoulder walking him to the passenger-side of the car. He set Dean's hands on the hood so he could open the door and grab his

laptop case from the seat and move it to the backseat. Dean fell to his knees with another wave of pain.

"Ah, fuck."

Sam went back over to his brother, lifted him up, and sat him in the seat slowly, carefully. He was just about to pull away and shut the door when Dean

pulled him back down by his shirt to face him.

The look on his face was one Sam only saw in moments right before one of them was about to die. (Usually Sam because he would put on a brave face when

it was his own head on the chopping block.)

"Sammy... I - "

"Dean."

Sam cupped Dean's face in his hands.

"You're gonna be okay. We'll figure it out. We always do."

He was saying it more for his own sake trying to convince himself. Because he wasn't convinced at all. He was terrified. There were so many variables at

stake, some unknown. Dean could die and – well... so could their kid.

Thank fuck it wasn't up to some bitch of a god who hated hunters.


	11. So Where Were We? Oh, Right Porn

"Fuck me," Dean gasped as Sam grazed his teeth across his collar bone, licking up along the same path afterward in a soothing motion. He latched onto a piece of skin right above the bone and below Dean's neck and began to suck and lick and bite over the same spot.

Dean grabbed Sam's cock as he continued to abuse his neck and lined it up with his entrance. It was a difficult and awkward angle to reach given his newly formed pregnant belly, but he managed it just fine. Pregnancy hormones making you crazy horny is just the right motivation to push past the awkwardness and slight strain of the reach.

The tip of Sam's shaft breached Dean's tight pussy, and even though they had just done this not eight hours prior, they both shuddered at the still new feeling. Sam bit down hard on Dean's purpling skin as he pushed farther into him, grunting when he bottomed out. He stayed there for a moment, relishing the feeling.

"Dude, weren't you the one who said we had to be quick? Move," Dean said breathlessly, shoving his hips down and rolling as best he could from against the wall.

"Right, sorry. You just feel so fucking good," Sam said as he started pounding into his brother with quickening speed.

"The - ahh - feelings mutual," Dean managed to rasp before losing all capability of speaking.

Sam covered Dean's mouth to quiet his moans and rasps while grinding his own teeth together to quell his own sounds of pleasure.

_69 minutes earlier_

"I don't understand how you're all of the sudden fine. You went from kneeling over the seat in pain and fear to 'I could really go for a burger.'"

"Hey! I was not afraid, okay?" Dean said incredulously pointing a finger in Sam's direction. He put his hand back in his lap and shifted in his seat. "And even if I was, I have a pretty damn good excuse. If you had a ten-pound baby coming outta your ass, you'd be a little scared too."

"You did not have a ten-pound baby coming out of your ass, Dean. You have a vagina for that now -" _Smug bitch._ "- and your stomach and intestines were moving around so you can actually accommodate a, more likely, eight-pound baby."

"Excuse me, Sasquatch, but I'm pretty sure combining both our sizes does not make a regular sized eight-pound baby," Dean raised his voice indignantly.

They sat in silence for a couple minutes, stewing in frustration.

"So are we gonna stop and get a burger or what?"

"Are you serious?"

"What? I'm hungry, which kinda includes your kid now too. Shouldn't you be catering to my every need?"

"I can't believe this. I don't know why I thought you wouldn't go through typical pregnancy phases even though it's an uncharacteristically short pregnancy. I mean, first you're throwing up on the side of the road, then you want a foot rub ten minutes later - _while I'm driving I might add_ \- and now you're talking about eating a burger, extra onions, covered in ice cream. Talk about cravings with a side of mild heart attack. Don't forget the damn mood swings."

"Mood swings? I'm pretty sure I've stayed at a pretty steady pace of pissed off since I lost my abs and grew three sizes. My damn ankles are killin' me."

"Don't forget when you teared up after you threw up."

"That was not because of _emotions_," Dean said mockingly. "That was because my gag reflex was kicking in. And it sucked by the way. Thanks for the sympathy. Some partner you are." Dean crossed his arms over his distended stomach, effectively pouting.

"See what I'm talking about? Now you're sad."

"Am not." Dean shoved his chin against his chest and stared out the window dramatically. Sam made an attempt to ignore him and was successful.

Until Dean started to relax his uncomfortable looking pout stance and started to drift off. Dean always looked younger when he was sleeping, the wrinkles on his face smoothing out with his relaxed state. He looked more like his younger, carefree self who smiled more, who had years of torture and death, etc. yet to experience.

Against his better judgment, Sam caved after about thirty minutes and took the next exit he could find that had fast food logos on the signs leading up to it.

"Dean, wake up," Sam said as he nudged his side. Dean sat up abruptly and rubbed his eyes before looking down and looking disappointed then turned to face his brother.

"So I guess I'm still pregnant then," Dean said as he leaned back against his seat and slammed the palms of his hands over his eyes. "Fuck."

"Yeah. Well, despite my many trepidations about delaying our arrival to the bunker any further, I thought we should stop and get some food quickly. Emphasis on 'quickly.'"

"Aw, you do care about me. Thanks, man, but I'm not really hungry."

Dean smirked.

Sam frowned.

"Haha. Very funny, Dean. I'll grab my hoodie from my duffel, and then we're getting food to go."

"No, I'm serious. I don't know why you're not taking me seriously on this," Dean shouted to Sam as he shut the door and walked to the trunk.

"Shut up, Dean," Sam huffed as he threw the sweatshirt to Dean after he opened the door.

"Whatever you say, bitch." Dean slid the hoodie over his, now stretched to its limits, flannel shirt while Sam stood in front of the door to block the view of anyone who happened to glance their way.

"Jerk."

As promised, Dean ordered his burger with extra onions and a shake for the road while Sam ordered his usual boring salad. As Sam turned to leave, Dean grabbed his sleeve and handed him his bag before saying, "Here, take this. I'm gonna take a leak."

Sam rolled his eyes but complied with his wishes saying, "Yes, your highness," and did a short bow. Dean flipped him off as he opened the door to the bathroom.

He sat in the car for approximately ten minutes before Sam started to feel worried. He tried to tell himself it was just Dean getting used to maneuvering around his large belly, but his stupid brain also supplied him with the possibility of Dean going into labor in the bathroom. And, of course, he left his phone in the car so it could continue charging.

Sam ran back into the diner, around the corner to get to the bathrooms, and knocked on the men's door. Sam heard a grunt and then a gruff "busy" in response.

"Dean, it's Sam. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Sam," another grunt and huff of breath, "I'll be out in a minute."

"Dean, open the door."

"Fuck off, Sam."

"No. Open the damn door or I'm kicking it down."

"All right, all right. Calm down, pushy."

There was a shuffle behind the closed door and the sound of the lock clicking before the door opened a slight crack, allowing Sam to let himself in. What he walked in on is not what he expected.

Leaning against the wall behind the door was Dean breathing through his mouth, pants around his ankles, cock in one hand, and two fingers of the other hand pumping in and out of the cunt that was hiding behind his balls.

Instant woody.

"Happy now? I told you to fuck off, so remember, this is your fault."

"Remind me to thank myself later," Sam said as he shut the door and locked it. "We have to be quick 'cause we're in a public restroom, but I am so not letting you finish without me."

"What? You're not grossed out by this?" Dean asked gesturing to his baby bump.

"Why would that gross me out?" Sam asked, confused, as he dropped his pants below his knees.

"I dunno. I just thought it would. 'S why I didn't ask you ta help. But I couldn't wait anymore. 'M so fuckin' horny, man. I dunno what's wrong with me."

Sam removed Dean's fingers so he could grab behind his thighs and lift him up the wall impressively, effectively making Dean's dick jump in his hand.

"Pregnancy hormones. I read somewhere that sex can be better for girls when they're pregnant. Heightened senses I guess, don't remember." Sam placed two fingers on the outside of Dean's hole and alternated between rubbing the outside and shoving a finger or two in for a minute before using the naturally developed lube to slick up his cock.

At the first slide of his fingers over his hole, Dean gasped and began to quiver in his brother's hold as he held on tight to his shoulders for balance. He hooked his knees around Sam's thighs and rocked up and down from his brother's hand back up to his own. Sam withdrew his hand to cover his dick in precom and lube, and Dean couldn't handle it anymore.

"Fuck me," Dean gasped as Sam grazed his teeth across his collar bone, licking up along the same path afterward in a soothing motion. He latched onto a piece of skin right above the bone and below Dean's neck and began to suck and lick and bite over the same spot.

A few minutes later and he was coming from the overwhelming double stimulation. Breathless and unfocused from coming down from his high, Dean barely registered Sam's own orgasm other than the stutter in his steady rhythm and grunting in his ear.

Both still breathing heavily, Sam leaned down to kiss Dean and took a deep breath in through his nose as he shoved his tongue in his brother's mouth.

Before it could get too heated, they cut the kiss short to quickly clean themselves off with wet and dry paper towels and situate their clothes to look less like they had "I just fucked" stamped across them in big bold letters.

_That should be on a T'shirt. I would buy that for Sam and make him wear it._


	12. Ice Ice Baby

Exhaling as slowly as humanly possible through his nose, Dean gripped the handle on the door tight enough to whiten his knuckles.

He didn't have to control his reactions to each of his contractions when they were on the road - not that they were big reactions; he's not a whimp - but sitting in a gas station parking lot with people everywhere... Well, he wasn't gonna risk it. And keeping his face neutral was proving harder than he initially thought.

So you'll excuse him if he's a little pissed off that his brother is taking his precious time paying for the damn gas.

"Fuck it," Dean grumbled to himself as he opened the door. As quickly as he could manage, he opened the back door, stumbled in, and shut the door behind him. Groaning with the impact of basically jumping in his seat, he gradually laid down so he was spread out.

Three more hours...

He could survive three more hours in the car. Probably.

A few minutes later his brother decided to grace him with his presence. Fucking finally.

"Where the hell have you been?" Dean asked as he braced himself for the contraction he could feel coming.

"Sorry, I was grabbing some ice, but they only had the square shaped, and I -" Sam cut himself off when he looked in the backseat. "Dude, what are you doing back there?"

"Shut up. People were starin'," he ground out, gritting his teeth. Sam stared at him a second longer before speaking.

"Whatever, man. Anyway, I asked if they had any round ice, and the guy huffed at me and went to the back. He wasn't in a hurry, but he eventually came back with this," Sam said as he handed his brother a cup full of round ice cubes.

"Why the fuck did you get me ice?"

"Just eat it," Sam said rolling his eyes and turning in his seat. "You said you were thirsty, and the websites that I was reading said it's better for women to have ice in stead of liquid. It's possible they were outdated, but I'd rather not risk it."

"Whatever," Dean grumbled.


	13. Are We There Yet?

Two and a half hours later - yes, Sam was driving like a maniac - they were stumbling through the door of the bunker heading to Dean's room, Sam with his arm under Dean's shoulder, supporting his weight as they walked.

Dean had been in labor for about four hours which meant they had plenty of time until he actually had the baby, but that was mostly just Sam reassuring himself. He didn't actually know how long it would take. This wasn't a normal pregnancy. He'd only been pregnant less than a day, and he's... you know, a man.

So really, who the fuck knew what the hell was about to happen?

But Sam was still pretty confident they had a little time, so he wasn't in a huge hurry to get Dean to his room. He took it slow and steady, stopping when Dean did during a particularly painful contraction.

When they made it to the room, Dean worked on taking off his clothes while Sam went to the med cabinets. When he had everything he thought they might need based on his research, he headed back to the room, but stopped dead in his tracks at the door.

For some reason Dean on his knees, holding onto the edge of the bed, and gritting his teeth through a contraction stark naked, made this all real for Sam.

It was like everything they had been through over the last several hours and what it was meant to lead to was just hitting him.

He was about to be a father.

Why the_ fuck_ was this just becoming real for him?

Why couldn't it have been when his brother magically grew a vagina? Or when Dean's stomach grew four sizes? Or the _four fucking hours _in the car while he was in labor?

"Are you just gonna stand there and watch? Because you know I'm kinky, but this is a bit much, even for me."

Yeah, that'll snap anybody out of it.

"Oh, gross. Seriously? Even giving birth, you have to be a smart ass?"

"What can I say? I was born with the perfect mouth. I'm sure you could attest to that," Dean said with a smirk on his face, but it turned to a hiss as another contraction hit.

"You deserve that," Sam said before he got to work setting everything up. Box of gloves, check; multiple pads unfolded and ready to go, check; scissors and ties, check; towels, check.

He slipped one glove onto his right hand and moved behind Dean on his knees.

"All right, man. This is where it gets uncomfortable."

"Now? Dude, I've been uncomfortable pretty much the whole damn time, and _now_ it gets uncomfortable?"

"Yeah, I know and I'm sorry, but I'm pretty sure it's only gonna get worse from here."

Dean grumbled and spread his legs.

"Now, I need you to stay as still and relaxed as possible. Just breathe. We've done this before... Kinda."

"Yeah, this definitely the same thing... Just do it."

They had talked about this in the car. Checking dilation helped midwives know when the mother's were ready to push. Sure, they all wanted to push before they were actually ready, but telling horror stories of tearing usually helped persuade them to be more patient with it. It had definitely convinced Dean to hold off on pushing.

Dean's positioning was a little more difficult to work around, but Sam eventually found the right angle and slid one finger in his brother's vagina. Then another. Dean squirmed slightly and almost pulled away with a sound of protest before Sam's free hand shot up and gripped Dean's hip, holding him in place.

"Sorry," Dean mumbled against the sheets on the bed, adjusting his hold on the bed to steady himself.

"It's okay."

Sam waited a second for Dean to relax before trying for a third finger, but he only got to the first knuckle.

"You're a lot farther along than I thought you would be after four hours. You've probably got about an hour and half to two hours before you're ready to push," Sam said while throwing away the used glove in the bin by the bed.

Dean made a noise that sounded like a short, cut off laugh.

"What?"

"Nothin'... Just like a Winchester ta try and throw the timetable out the window."

Sam chuckled lightly. "Dad would be so proud."

"No he wouldn't."

Silence.

"But hey, at least you're not the one who's pregnant. He'd probably come back from the dead just to whip my ass. 'I said protect Sammy, not knock 'im up," Dean's mocking smile faded before he ran a hand through his hair and turned to face away from Sam, laying on his arm.

Sam gently placed a hand on his brother's neck, lightly playing with the baby hairs there. He wanted to say something, anything, but nothing he thought to say would help. So he stayed where he was.

He stayed by Dean's side the next two hours, only speaking when he checked his brother's dilation, updating him on the progress.

And then Dean quit breathing.

"Breathe."

A beat.


	14. Trashcans Save Lives

"Holy _fuck_, that felt weird."

"Is weird better than painful?"

"Weird doesn't mean pain wasn't involved."

Dean turned so he was on all fours and threw the pillow in front of him on the floor.

"Am I supposed to push on every contraction? I'm kinda exhausted, man."

"Well, you don't necessarily have to, but you would be prolonging the process. Which isn't a problem, I just assumed you would want to get this over -"

"Yeah, okay. Got it. Every time."

Sam got up from the bed and grabbed one of the pads off of the floor and set it where he had been laying. He gently moved Dean's ankles one at a time to move the used pad from under him and crumple it up. He tossed it in the trash, and set the new one in place.

Dean mumbled a "thanks" before his body tensed up and bore down. After a few seconds he let out a huff of breath and then bore down again.

Sam put a glove on and squatted down at the edge of the bed. He could see the head straining against Dean's hole before retreating back slightly, but still visible, as Dean released a breath. Two steps forward, one step back.

When Dean pushed again, Sam used a gloved finger to stretch the skin surrounding the crown of the head in a repeated circular motion. He continued the motion even after the contraction was over.

It took about 30 minutes of pushing and stretching before the head managed to get past that first ring of muscle. Dean kept pushing through the contraction despite wanting to collapse. He let out a low grunting sound as the head slowly moved that turned into a slight yell as the head escaped fully.

Sam let out a surprised laugh. "There's the head. You're almost done."

"Sammy, c'me'ere. Please," Dean said as he reached a hand toward his brother.

Sam threw the glove in the trash - he really needed to switch out trash bags; it was practically overflowing - and moved over to the front of the bed and grabbed Dean's hand.

"Yeah, I'm here."

Dean used Sam's shoulder as leverage to pull himself into a sitting position and dragged Sam to sit in front of him. He rested an arm over Sam's broad shoulders, placed a hand on his cheek, and his forehead against his brother's. He closed his eyes.

"Promise me... Promise me you won't leave us," he said so quietly, desperately... broken.

Sam shut his eyes and took a deep breath. He wondered if he'd ever be able to repair the damage he'd done when he left Dean the first time. His whole life Dean protected him, fed him, clothed him, taught him. Loved him. Dean was everything to Sam.

And then he left him.

Part of him knows he had to leave. He had to learn to be his own person, to take care of himself, and be independent. He had to know if he only loved Dean because he was the only person who loved him back. If he really loved Dean at all or if it was some form of Stockholm Syndrome - bit of a stretch - or if he just felt indebted to his brother for taking care of him.

Obviously he really fucking loved Dean. No strings attached.

"I promise."

He said it confidently so Dean knew how much he meant it and sealed his promise with a soft kiss to his brother's cheek. Dean melted into his brother's arms stubbornly hiding his tears. Sam lifted his head back up and cupped his face.

"Hey. I said 'I promise' and I meant it. Okay?"

Dean hesitated a moment. "Okay."

This time he aimed for the lips, but kept it slow and soft.

Dean pulled away reluctantly with another contraction, but held onto Sam's shoulders, Sam's hands resting on his sides.

He bore down again groaning louder this time but still restrained. He moved a hand from his brother's shoulder down between his legs to cup the baby's head. With the next push his face turned red, and Sam could see the veins in his neck straining with his efforts. A sudden yell escaped his mouth as the baby's shoulder pushed through and then the next. And then...

Dean brought his other hand down to catch the baby with a gasp of relief and brought it up to his chest in both arms.

"Holy shit," Sam whispered.

"Sam, the towel."

Sam snapped to attention and grabbed the towels from the floor, handing them to his brother.

Sam was never a big fan of children, especially babies, but it got worse when he grew to his full height and weight. He always felt like he would crush them without meaning to. He knew it was an irrational fear and that he wouldn't actually crush a baby... probably. But it's not like he ever had a reason to try and get over that fear until now.

Dean was a natural with kids. Any kids they ever had to work with on a case, or that shape-shifting baby they carried around with them for a while, or Ben; Dean dealt with it. He wouldn't have admitted it at the time, but he has a soft spot for kids, and he just naturally knows what to do.

So when Sam watched his brother lightly wipe off their baby with the towel and then wrap him in a clean one, holding him or her close to his chest, he wasn't surprised when that feeling of awe swept over him. That same feeling he felt every single time he watched his brother care for other children. Except it was one hundred percent stronger with the knowledge that that was their child Dean was holding close.

When Dean looked up at Sam with the same look of awe in his eyes, he didn't have any doubts. He could do this. _They_ could do this.

Dean handed the baby over to Sam and guided his arms to the right position, seeing how nervous he was.

"This is insane. I mean, we've seen some shit before, but this has gotta be the craziest..." Dean was cut off by a contraction and tightened his grip on Sam's forearm.

Dean's death grip ripped his attention from the bundle in his arms.

"What the fuck, I thought this was over," Dean managed to ground out.

"It's just the placenta and it doesn't take long. I knew I forgot to mention something, sorry. I'm gonna empty the trash so we have somewhere to put it."

"What? Don't leave, you can empty it later."

"Dean, I'm pretty sure you're not gonna want to have it sitting on your bed longer than it has to be. It's pretty gross."

Dean quit listening as the next contraction hit and groaned through a push before the placenta was birthed.

He looked between his legs and mumbled "The fuck?" He looked up at his brother. "Why are you still here? Dump the fucking trash so we can throw it out."

"Ew. I'm just gonna..." Sam put the baby on the bed all wrapped in the towel and grabbed the trash can, running out of the room.


End file.
